Current practices relating to data management of plant operational data are typically based (1) on paper-based log data storage, where operators who operate the plant collect information from the plant and store the information in a paper notebook or (2) on Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) systems, which are pre set two-way controls commonly used to operate the plant at critical points in the process and require someone with computer programming skills to configure and set up.
Paper-based information storage has been practiced because of regulatory requirements. Governmental agencies typically require plant managers to report regulated parameters in a paper format. This results in a significant drawback from an operational point of view, the inability for plant managers to readily access the data and perform data trending analysis. As a result of this situation, plant managers are unable to use these data to perform optimization changes. In many instances, such paper-based information is simply not available on time, to be included in any decision making process, because most chemical plants are located in isolated locations significantly removed from the location of administrative and executive staff. In addition, most chemical plants employ external entities such as consulting engineering firms, laboratories and subject matter experts to assist in the optimal operation of chemical based plants. This process typically involves providing plant operational data to the requisite parties so that correct analysis can be conducted. Because information is stored on paper, significant processing time is incurred in understanding and interpreting operational notes, thus increasing operational costs.
Plants also suffer from human attrition. For example, when operating personnel leave the plant, operational intelligence and knowledge tied to the employee are no longer available to the organization. This, when coupled with paper-based information storage makes the problem of correctly interpreting plant operational data logged by an employee who has left the organization, more acute.
Some plants have adopted automation as the solution, where a portion or the whole plant is automated, and information is logged using data logging devices placed at different locations in the plant flow scheme. This approach is often referred to as SCADA. For the most part, the brains of a SCADA system are performed by the Remote Terminal Units (RTU), which consists of a programmable logic converter. The RTU are usually set to specific requirements, and monitor specific processes in a given treatment train. In addition to the RTU, a SCADA system requires a Human Machine Interface (HMI). The HMI of a SCADA system processes data and presents it be viewed and monitored by a human operator. This interface usually includes controls where the individual can interface with the SCADA system.
The introduction of SCADA and automation in facilities has significantly improved operational reliability and operator response time, On the other hand, SCADA systems remain an expensive option for small to medium size plants, which do not have the operational budget to support automation devices and programs. SCADA systems are not flexible—device compatibility, system upgrades or plant modifications are key concerns. In addition, it is critical to understand that SCADA systems cannot be used as a compliance-reporting tool because SCADA systems focus on operating parameters. SCADA systems have also been identified as a potential vulnerability and opening SCADA to the web has become a risk and security concern.
With the advent of the web and web-like communication options, the ability of closing the gap between automated and paper-based operational data storage with a computer implemented approach is now possible. There is a need for a system and method that enables users to store and retrieve data without loss of time and resources. Such a system should meet the following criteria:                capable of meeting all operational and regulatory reporting requirements;        capable of being configured to describe any processing plant without requiring the use of any programming skill;        capable of combining automated and non-automated data;        provide pre-defined reports;        capable of setting alerts;        capable of providing different levels of access to different users who serve in different roles;        and be highly secure while operating over a widely-available information medium such as the internet.        